HotSauce
by checkerboardom
Summary: Reid doesn't know what to do when he's left with a whole bunch of hot-sauce. Then he gets an idea . . . Rated T: For mild Language and the misuse of hot-sauce.
1. Reid's Prank

**Okay here's a one-shot that came to me while I was eating a burrito. Talk about spur of the moment writing.**

**Criminal Minds: not mine (sort of)**

O.O

Spencer finished the burrito he was eating and threw it away. He was about to throw away the bag too when he noticed that it weighed about three pounds.

"What the . . ." Inside the bag was an insane amount of hot sauce. 'How am I supposed to use all of this' he thought. Then he smiled. He had the perfect idea. He tucked the bag of various hot-sauces into his messenger bag and hurried into the elevator.

O.O

"Hey kid, can you get me some coffee?" Morgan called from his desk. Reid managed to say sure with a completely straight face and made it into the break room before he started grinning like an idiot. He pour the coffee, black like Morgan liked his, added four packets of fire hot-sauce and mixed it up. He then made his own cup, devoid of liquid lava, and delivered Morgan his cup.

The older man took the cup and gulped down about half of it in one go. Reid watched him silently from behind his book as the dark-skinned man turned red and gagged. He almost ran Prentiss into a wall trying to make it to the bathroom before he threw up.

The brunette looked at the bathroom door funny and turned to Reid. "What's up with him?" she asked.

Reid shrugged and drank his coffee. "Bad cup of coffee I guess."

"Bad cup, my ass." Morgan growled as he came out of the men's room. He pointed a finger at Reid, who assumed an innocent face. "You put hot sauce in my coffee."

Reid's eyes widened. "I did not. Maybe your coming down with something. Sometimes influenza messes up your taste buds, triggering a palate memory."

"Oh don't give me that crap, you messed up my coffee." Morgan sat down and felt a squish. He jumped out of his chair. There, lying in the middle of the chair, were two hot sauce packets, opened and sat on. Reid had placed them there before Prentiss had come over. When would they learn to never underestimate a magician.

"Uh, Morgan you have something on the seat of your pants and as much as I love that's kind of strange." Garcia said as she walked by. Reid smiled slightly. This was just too good. Morgan stalked off to the bathroom to set about fixing his pants.

Reid went back to the break room and squeezed the rest of hot-sauce into the coffeepot. Then he went back to his desk and opened his book.

_Five Minutes Later_

Rossi poured himself some coffee and took a sipped. Then spit it out again. He cursed in Italian and dumped his mug out. Reid laughed silently into his book and guessed that there was about a cup of coffee left. He wondered who was going to have the honors, then couldn't help laughing as Hotch walked into the break room.

Could this day get any better? Reid thought about it a moment and decided that: no, it couldn't.

O.O

**BWAHAHAHA. You gotta give Reid props for finally finding a use for those hot-sauce packets. I never could, although I might try this some time . . . **


	2. Morgan's Revenge

**Sorry on the extra long wait guys *and gals*! Like I said my brain took a vacation to Tahiti and still has jetlag. ^-^ Anywho this is Morgan's revenge but still Reid focused. Also your brownie points are refundable at all McDonalds locations throughout the known universe. Again sorry and I'll get on with the story!**

**-LJ.G**

X_X

Reid walked into the bullpen and sat his messenger bag in his chair. He looked at Morgan but the other agent seemed fixated with a crossword puzzle. Shrugging, the young genius walked into the break room to get some coffee. (He remembered to smell it first.) Walking out he saw Morgan talking softly to Garcia. When they noticed him they just kept on talking as if he wasn't there.

_Huh, I wonder if Morgan's ignoring me. _Reid thought. But that thought was dashed a moment later when Morgan called him over to his desk.

"Hey Pretty boy," the older agent said with a smile. Reid sighed inwardly; Morgan wasn't mad at him. "I wanted to know if you could get a bag out of my car?" Reid nodded. It was the least he could do after playing that prank on his friend.

When he was walking away Morgan called out: "Oh and do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"They're all in the top drawer of my desk. Take as many as you want, I've got plenty." Reid replied over his shoulder. The elevator ride was short and Reid found Morgan grey car easily; it was the only one with a dog cage in the back seat. Morgan had left it unlocked. Reid grabbed the backpack and was about to close the door when he noticed the little box on the passenger seat. It was about six inches tall and wide and a little tag said "To: Reid". Reid picked it up and closed up the car.

When Reid returned to the bullpen Morgan was looking at a file, tapping a pencil against his lips. Reid handed him the bag and stood there with the box in his hands.

"Uh Morgan, what's this?" he asked. Morgan looked up and noticed the box.

"Oh that? Its an apology present." Morgan replied. "Go ahead open it."

Reid shoulders slumped. Really? He was starting to think that Morgan wanted him to feel guilty—which he did.

"Look Morgan, I'm, uh, sorry about the prank I pulled yesterday." he said.

"It's no problem. Just open the stupid box." Reid shrugged and opened the box.

And confetti and glitter sprayed all over him. Reid dropped the box and Morgan almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Prentiss and JJ snickered but stopped when Reid shot them a glare. He swept the hair out of his face and sulked back to his desk where he sat the box down on his desk. Then he set about picking glitter and confetti out of his hair. Morgan came over still smiling and handed him a brush. Reid was about to thank him when he noticed it was a dog brush.

Morgan stopped smiling when he saw the look Reid was giving him. "Aww come on Pretty Boy. It was just a prank."

Reid sighed. "Morgan, do you have any _idea _how long its going to take me to get this OUT OF MY HAIR!" Reid fumed, sounding—to Morgan—like a girl having a bad hair day.

Just then Hotch walked by and noticed the mess. He looked at Reis and just shook his head and kept walking. Morgan handed him a regular brush and went back to his desk.

X_X

_Two Hour Later_

Reid put the brush down and put his hair in a ponytail with a rubber band. He had finally gotten his hair clean after two hours of picking and brushing. It didn't help that every few minutes one of his team members would let loose a snicker. Garcia had walked by and saw his hair, smiled, and made it about two yards away before she started laughing. That had hurt his feeling a little. He at least thought Garcia would be on his side.

He picked up a pencil and decided to write his mom a letter but when he tried to write nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. Didn't work. _Honestly, _he thought tiredly, _Could this day get any worse. _He tried another pencil with the same results.

Reid was searching through his drawers when he noticed a sticky note stuck to the inside bottom of the drawer. "Clear nail polish. Try some polish remover, Pretty Boy." Morgan must gotten hold of his pencils when he had sent him down to get his bag. He looked up and Morgan smiled, holding out a bottle of polish remover. On it was a sticky note that read: "Apology accepted."

X_X

**The end! Hope you liked it. I know it's short and I'm oh so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. Review and tell me if you liked it!**

**-LJ.G**


End file.
